Revolutionary Love
by elactress
Summary: What if Enjolras and Eponine were a couple from the start? Musical version. Ramin and Samantha :) Characters are somewhat OOC. No flames please!
1. Red and Black

"_Enjolras! At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!" _

"_At Rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!"_

"_Students, workers, everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!"_

"Everyone, listen to me! The time is so close! The people of Paris can feel the blood stirring in their veins! But we must beware. Grantaire, no more drinking!" I sent a stern look at my friend, whom at that very moment was taking a swig from his bottle. "And that includes all of you. The army we're fighting is far more dangerous than you imagine it to be. We may have strength but we'll never have the men and the arms they control. Understand that they may be easy enough to pick off one at a time but we're talking about the National Guard! What we need is a symbol to rally the people of Paris! Under that will we become one!"

The men responded enthusiastically with cheers of triumph. My heart swelled with pride at the thought of what we were doing. This revolution could change the country and the lives of or people for the better! Just then Marius ran in, eyes bright yet distant. A young woman with dark hair and a ragged dress followed in after him and I felt my gaze soften. _Eponine. _ She caught my gaze, a beautiful smile gracing her lips, and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I regained my composure quickly though and turned back to my men, about to speak, when I realized they had all surrounded Marius. Sighing in exasperation, I looked to Eponine, whom had made her way to my side.

"Hello love." She greeted me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "How is the planning coming?"

"It would be going a lot better if my men would actually listen to me." I wrapped my arm around her waist, leaning my head on top of hers.

"Nonsense. You're a great leader and your men respect you." She smiled. I looked down at her, eyes shining with love. Her dark eyes gazed lovingly back at me and I found myself practically drowning in them.

"So tell me, what has Marius looking so distant this evening?" I asked her, looking over at where the students had gathered.

"He's in love." Eponine grinned mischievously. I sighed.

"I'll have to talk to him."

I leaned down and placed a quick kiss upon her lips, then made my way to where Grantaire was now standing upon a table.

"_I am agog, I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I have never heard him 'ooh' and 'ah'. You talk of battles to be won! And here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!" _

The students all applauded in laughter and Grantaire made a great show of bowing and scraping. I grimaced and pulled him down by his collar, looking seriously at the group surrounding me.

"Now is the time to decide who we are. Does this revolution mean no more to you than a night at the opera? Have you asked yourselves the price you are willing to pay for our cause? Is this just a game for all of you rich boys to play? Our world is changing day by day! Our world is red like the blood of angry men and the world that is about to dawn! Our world is black like the dark of ages past and the night that is finally coming to an end!"

I was about to say more when Marius leapt onto the table, speaking of love and the events of that night. I felt a hand on my back and spun to see Eponine looking at me in sympathy. I smiled softly at her and turned back to the lovesick boy in front of me.

"_Red!"_

"_I feel my soul on fire!"_

"_Black!"_

"_My world if she's not there!"_

"_Red!" _

"_The color of desire!"_

"_Black!"_

"_The color of despair!"_

I pulled Marius down from the table and quietly spoke to him.

"Marius, you're no longer a child, and I know that you mean well, but you've got to stay focused! I know what it's like to be in love but the revolution must come before all else! I've learned that with Eponine, now you must learn that with your love." I raised my voice for the others to hear. "Our little lives count for nothing next to the country we are fighting for!"

The others shouted in agreement and I felt relief in the knowledge I had regained their attention. I raised up the chant for freedom.

"_Red! The blood of angry men!"_

"_Black! The dark of ages past!"_

"_Red! A world about to dawn!"_

"_Black! The night that ends at last!"_

As we chanted I caught Eponine's gaze, her eyes blazing with spirit and love, and I was filled with a new determination. _Eponine, you are my Patria. I fight for you._

With my spirits raised, I quickly began shouting out orders as little Gavroche raced into the Café.

"Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combferre, our time is running short!"

"Everybody listen!"

"Grantaire, put that bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?"

"Give me brandy on my breathe and I'll breathe them all to death!"

"LISTEN EVERYBODY!" Gavroche shouted. "General Lamarque is dead."

My heart dropped to my feet. This was a stunning blow to our cause.

"_Lamarque is dead."_

Or was it?

"_Lamarque…his death is the hour of fate! The people's man! His death is the sign we await!"_

The fire in their eyes was ablaze again!

"_On his funeral day they will honor his name! With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise!"_

Cheers erupted from the students, growing more spirited every minute!

"_The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilant shout! They will come one and all!"_

The entire café joined in our final cry!

"_They will come when we call!"_

As I looked out over the crowd I felt a fire blazing in my heart. A new strength stirred within me as I realized the reality of the situation. The barricade would go up. The battle would come. I stepped down from my place and grabbed a red tablecloth from the table, holding it out in front of me.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

Combferre stepped up.

"_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?"_

Courfeyrac joined him.

"_Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"_

The café rose up in our cry, red tablecloths waving and people shouting!

"_Do you hear the people sing! Singing the song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

We raced out into the streets, banners waving, running, shouting, cheering! The air rang with our voices! I found Eponine at my side and firmly took hold of her hand, smiling brightly and waving the flag in my other hand. Feuilly jumped up on a crate.

"_Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!"_

By now, others had joined us. Mothers, fathers, wives, sisters, brothers; all were taking up our call!

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

As we raced through the streets of Paris, Marius came up beside us, looking for Eponine.

"'Ponine, have you found her?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Found who?" I asked.

"Marius's lark." Eponine teased. "He asked me to find where she lives. I'll be back as soon as I show him, I promise." She assured me, leaning up to lay a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled when she pulled back and squeezed her hand.

"I will wait for you 'Ponine." I grinned.

I kissed her again and we parted ways, her with Marius, and I with the revolution.


	2. One Day More

Eponine's pov

I hurried through the streets of the city, glancing back every once in a while to make sure Marius was still behind me. I used to think I would never have eyes for anyone but him, the poor oblivious fool that he was. But then I started following him to the café, listening to the meetings. It was in this way that I met Enjolras. We knew each other distantly. I knew him as the brave leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. He knew me as the poor street urchin always trailing after Marius. And then, one day, I started attending the meetings without Marius. I became enthralled by the ideals of their society, a revolution that was based on the strength of people like me. Enjolras was fascinated by me in that way. He always told me that in his mind, I was the physical embodiment of what he was fighting for. We spoke with each other often, spending more and more time together, until it just sort of happened. We fell madly in love with each other and both quickly realized that the other felt the same. He always made it clear from the start that the Revolution came first, and I loved him more for it. He was so passionate about what he believed in, so full of fire even when others mocked him.

"Eponine, there she is!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Marius's voice in my ear and I quickly realized we were outside the garden gate of 55 Rue Plumet; Cosette's home.

Cosette was strolling through the garden, her back turned to us. Marius turned to me, his eyes bright.

"Eponine, how can I repay you? It is thanks to you I have found her again!"

"No thanks are needed monsieur, I was happy to help." I said.

He smiled then walked cautiously to the gate, climbing swiftly over the top and landing softly on the ground. He called out to her.

"_A heart full of love, a heart full of song...I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh god, for shame, I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"_

I heard Cosette's voice next, ringing softly into the night.

"_A heart full of love! No fear, no regret."_

"_My name is Marius Pontmercy."_

"_And mine's Cosette."_

"_Cosette… I don't know what to say."_

" _Then make no sound."_

"_I am lost."_

"_I am found."_

"_A heart full of light!"_

"_A night bright as day!"_

"_And you must never go away. Cosette, Cosette!"_

"_This is a chain we'll never break!"_

"_Do I dream?"_

"_I'm awake."_

I smiled softly at the thought of young love, and then turned to head back to the café. But fate could not be so kind. My father's gang approached, and I swiftly hid myself in the shadows, listening in horror to their scheme.

"_This is his lair, I've seen the old fox around! He keeps himself to himself, he's staying close to the ground. I smell profit here! Ten years ago, he came and paid for Cosette. I let her go for a song, it's time we settled the debt! This'll cost him dear!"_

"_What do I care who you should rob? Gimme my share! Finish the job!"_

"_You shut your mouth! Give me your hand!"_

"_What have we here?"_

I gasped as Brujon grabbed me roughly by the arm and flung me out in front of my father and his gang.

"Who's this now?" My father asked.

"It's your brat Eponine! What's she doin' here hanging about you?" Babet scowled.

"Eponine we don't need you here! Stay out of this and go home!" My father ordered.

I had to think quick, I couldn't let them attack Marius and Cosette!

"I know this house! Listen to me, there's nothing for you here! It's just the old man and the girl! They live ordinary lives, not much at all!" I lied.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that little missy! Stop interfering!"

I was running out of options!

"I'll scream! I will! I'll warn them you're out here!" I cried in desperation.

"One little scream and I'll make you pay!"

I let out a shriek that could have wakened the dead and cried out as Brujon beat me over the head and twisted my arms behind me. My father slapped me as a commotion came from the garden. The others all scattered and Brujon let me drop to the ground.

"You wanted to scream? Well you just wait my girl! I'll make you scream all right! Get to the sewers you lot!" My father shouted disappearing with the others.

I stayed kneeling on the ground for a moment, feeling the sting on my cheek, until two hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Ponine! Are you alright? That was your cry we heard, wasn't it? You scared them away!"

I looked up thankfully at Marius, who helped me to my feet.

"Come on, we've got to run before somebody sees us!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me behind him.

I could tell we were headed in the direction of the café and never had I more looked forward to being back with Enjolras.

As the café came into view, I felt a smile slip onto my face, and could already feel the warmth inside. When we burst through the door, only two people were still there. Grantaire was the first, who lay sleeping with a bottle of brandy in his hand. The second made my spirits lift instantly. Enjolras looked up at us as we came through the door, smiling brightly when he saw me. His expression quickly changed though, as he saw the distress that was apparent on both of our faces. He stood from his seat and swiftly went to my side, his face full of concern.

"Eponine, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice urgent.

"We were on Rue Plumet. Marius was with Cosette and I was headed back here but my father's gang showed up. They were going to attack the house, so I screamed and-ah!"

I let out a cry as his hand brushed my cheek, where I was certain a bruise was forming. His eyes widened and he lifted my chin so I was looking directly into them.

"Who hurt you 'Ponine? I swear, if they touch you again-!"

"Enjolras, love, it's alright. I'm used to this."

"Eponine, who did this to you?"

"My father, Enjolras. And it's not the first time." I admitted, looking down.

I heard him let out a shaky breath of disbelief. Footsteps slowly backed out the door and I knew we were now alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You couldn't have done anything about it."

I stepped back and turned toward the door.

"Eponine! I'm fighting for you! But if I can't even protect you from your own father how can I protect the revolution?" He grabbed my wrist and spun me back towards him so that our eyes met.

"Enjolras! This is nothing! Please, I don't need your sympathy." I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"My sympathy? Eponine, I love you!"

I looked up at him in surprise. His eyes held nothing but the deepest love and sincerity. Of course it was always implied that we loved each other, but this was the first time he'd ever declared it to me. In the next second I found his lips upon mine and my thoughts all vanished from my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, earning a low chuckle from him. His hands found their way to my waist and I found myself wanting him more and more. We continued like this for a few seconds until I pulled back slightly, gasping for breath. Enjolras was beaming as he touched his forehead to mine and I beamed right back at him.

"I love you, 'Ponine. I love you."

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"As I love you, 'Jolras."

He smiled at my pet name for him and was about to kiss me again when the door burst open and Feuilly ran in, panting.

"Enjolras!-Hello 'Ponine-they're rallying all of Paris!"

Combferre was at Feuilly's side in an instant.

"The entire city is answering our cry! They're all shouting Vive la France!"

"Enjolras!" Courfeyrac joined us now. "We await your order! The city of Paris looks to you!"

Enjolras looked at me apologetically, but I just shook my head.

"The Revolution is waiting for you, monsieur." I told him.

He smiled at me, the fire of rebellion ablaze I his eyes once more, and ran out to join his companions. I went to the door, watching them disappear into the city. As the stars appeared in the sky I swear I could hear them.

"Vive la Rèpublique! Vive la France!"

XXXXXX

**(I changed Eponine's lyrics!)**

Somewhere in the city a fugitive named Valjean prepared to leave France.

Two lovers mourned their separation.

A young woman waited for her love.

A policeman planned betrayal.

Two beggars scoffed at the students.

And somewhere in the city, a young man named Enjolras lead his people into the Revolution.

_VALJEAN  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!_

MARIUS  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?

VALJEAN  
One day more.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you, my world has started!

EPONINE  
One more day all on my own.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Will we ever meet again?

EPONINE  
One more day with him rebelling.

MARIUS & COSETTE  
I was born to be with you.  
_  
EPONINE  
What a life I might have known._

MARIUS & COSETTE  
And I swear I will be true!

EPONINE  
But it's not for me he cares!

ENJOLRAS  
One more day before the storm!

MARIUS  
Do I follow where she goes?

ENJOLRAS  
At the barricades of freedom!

MARIUS  
Shall I join my brothers there?

ENJOLRAS  
When our ranks begin to form

MARIUS  
Do I stay; and do I dare?

ENJOLRAS  
Will you take your place with me?

ALL  
The time is now, the day is here!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

JAVERT  
One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

M. & MME. THENARDIER  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little `dip'  
There a little `touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

Students  
One day to a new beginning!

Raise the flag of freedom high!

Every man will be a king!

Every man will be a king!

There's a new world for the winning!

There's a new world to be won!

ALL  
Do you hear the people sing?

MARIUS  
My place is here, I fight with you!

VALJEAN  
One day more!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
I did not live until today.

EPONINE  
One more day all on my own!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
How can I live when we are parted?

JAVERT  
I will join these people's heros  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know.

VALJEAN  
One day more!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

EPONINE  
What a life I might have known!

MARIUS & COSETTE  
And yet with you my world has started

JAVERT  
One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these

Schoolboys

THENARDIERS  
Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!

VALJEAN  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

ALL  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!


	3. On My Own

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

Enjolras's pov

"Everyone, sweep the streets! Gather all that you can! Chairs, tables, crates, take apart the bannisters if you must! The barricade must go up!" I ordered, sending them running in every direction. Furniture fell from the windows of the buildings around us, men and women scrambling to pile it all up. Pride welled inside of me as I witnessed all that we had worked for slowly become a reality. I jumped up on top of the growing monument and addressed the group.

"_Here upon these stones we will build our barricade! In the heart of the city we claim as our own! Each man to his duty and don't be afraid! Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe!"_

An older man stepped forward, a hat hiding his face.

"_I can find out the truth, I know their ways. Fought their wars, served my time in the days of my youth!"_

I nodded my approval and he quickly left the barricade. As I helped Joly lift a table on top of the barricade I noticed Marius talking to a young boy who looked awfully familiar. As the boy hurried past me I grabbed him by the arm.

"Boy! You shoudn't-"

I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes met with two dark orbs that I knew far too well. _Eponine!_

"Eponine, what are you doing here?! It's not safe!" I scolded her.

"I wanted to be with you, Enjolras! I won't let you fight without me by your side!" she told me.

"Eponine, please, for once be a coward and get away from here! I would never forgive myself if you were hurt!"

"I'll be fine, Enjolras. Anyway, I was already leaving. Marius wants me to deliver this letter to Cosette." She showed me the white parchment in her hand. I sighed.

"Be safe, 'Ponine. And whatever you do, don't return here! I love you." I kissed her quickly and made sure she had disappeared down the street before continuing with the barricade.

XXXX

Eponine's pov

I hurried down the street, staying in the shadows, and scolding myself as I headed towards Rue Plumet. _I should never have let Marius talk me into delivering this letter!_ I should have been with Enjolras now, not hiding in the shadows. I prayed to the heavens that Enjolras wouldn't be hurt while I was gone. I couldn't live without him. I approached the front door of Cosette's home, a path I had never taken before, and knocked lightly on the door. The old man answered, looking at me quizzically as I held out the letter.

"_I have a letter monsieur, it's addressed to your daughter Cosette. It's from a boy at the barricade sir, in the Rue de Villette."_

"_Give me that letter here, my boy."_

"_He said to give it to Cosette."_

"_You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains. Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow and here's for your pains."_

He placed a silver coin in my hand.

"_Go careful now, stay out of sight. There's danger in the streets tonight."_

When he had closed the door, I quietly murmured;

"I know."

I walked back down the path as rain started to drizzle down from the sky and smiled. I closed my eyes and reveled in the cool drops that washed away the grime from my face. My thoughts however, turned quickly towards the barricade and the impending battle that was to come. I thought of Enjolras and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the wave of panic that came over me. I sighed a long,_ heavy_ sigh and wandered aimlessly down the street.

_And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to go, no one to turn to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
Without a face to say 'hello' to,  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me.

In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
And although I know he's out of time  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us.

I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers.

I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without him,  
My world will cease its turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known!

I love him...  
I love him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

I knew that the Revolution would always come before me, but that didn't stop me from loving him with all my heart. My mind made up, I started running towards the barricade. Enjolras would be angry with me, but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I would stand by his side, even if it killed me.


	4. Little Fall of Rain

Enjolras's pov

I stared in awe and triumph at the massive structure that stood before me. At last, the barricade was complete. All I could think was that this was real. For months we had planned and prepared the Revolution, spending night after night up until all hours, reading through books and gathering the men and supplies we needed. And now, the barricade was standing before us. This was real. I turned to my men, eyes ablaze.

"_Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade!"_

Marius jumped up beside me.

"_Let them come in their legions and they will be met!"_

"_Have faith in yourselves and do not be afraid!" _

Others joined in now, the spirit of rebellion flaming within them!

"_Let's give 'em a screwing they'll never forget!"_

"_This is where it begins! And if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is hardest there will I be!"_

I leapt to the top of the barricade.

"_Let them come if they dare! We'll be there!"_

"He's back!"

The volunteer from before ran into the barricade, gasping for breath. I hurried down from where I stood, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I have done as you told me, my friends. I invaded their forces and counted their men. Be warned my friends, their armies are great and they are large in number, too large to count! We will all need our greatest strength if we are to fight them back." He told us.

I quickly turned to the group before me, rallying their spirits.

"_Have faith, if you know what their movements are we'll spoil the game! There are ways that our people can fight, we shall overcome their power!"_

"I have overheard their plans. They won't attack tonight. They're going to wait and starve you out, then concentrate their force and hit us from the right-"

"LIAR!"

We all turned in surprise to see Gavroche standing on the barricade, with a smug look on his face.

"_Good evening dear inspector, lovely evenin' my dear. I know this man my friends, his name's Insepctor Javert!"_

Anger riled up as the men grabbed ahold of him while he struggled to escape.

"_So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true! This only goes to show what little people can do!"_ Gavroche grinned with a wink.

Grantaire laughed and swung Gvroche on top of his shoulders.

"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" He grinned.

"So what do we do with this snake?"

"Tie him up and take him inside the tavern! The people will decide his fate!" I ordered.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later for all I care!" Javert seethed at us. "Death to every traitor! I renounce your 'people's court'!"

"Take him inside, there's work to be done!" I shouted.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!"

My heart clenched in horror as I realized it could be only one person. Looking towards the barricade I heard two gunshots ring out and saw a familiar figure stumble over the top of the barricade.

"Eponine!" I shouted as she tripped her way to the ground. I took her in my arms instantly, fear and anxiousness settling in as I realized she had returned after all.

"Eponine! What are you doing?! I told you not to come back! It's too dangerous!" I told her.

"I-I came back…t-to be with you….I h-had to….I can't st-stand any…anymore."

Her knees buckled out from underneath her and I dropped to the ground with her supporting her head against my shoulder. Terror welled up inside me as I realized something wet was in her hair.

"Eponine…..what have you done?"

I drew my hand away from her hair and every part of me screamed out in horror as I realized that my hand was coated in blood. _Her_ blood. I practically ripped her jacket open and gasped as I saw the blood that was soaking through her shirt.

"Eponine…Eponine! You were shot! Oh god! There's too much blood!" I felt tears prick my eyes as I brushed her blood-coated hair out of her face.

"Joly! Joly! She needs help!" I cried, trying in vain to lift her, only to have her hands weakly grasp my vest.

"No, Enjolras. It's too late for me…." She whispered.

I shook my head fiercely as tears streamed down my face. My heart was breaking. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't! What would I do if…?

"No, 'Ponine! You're going to be alright! You've got to be!" I cried out in desperation.

She smiled weakly at me, lifting her hand to my cheek. I placed my hand over hers, leaning miserably into her cold touch. _So cold…_

"_Don't you fret, monsieur Enjolras, I don't feel any pain…A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now….you're here, that's all I need to know…and you will keep me safe…and you will keep me close…..and rain..will make the flowers grow…"_

My shoulders shook with silent sobs as I lay her head against me, pressing desperate kisses into her hair.

"_But you will live, 'Ponine! Dear God above! If I could heal your wounds with words of love…"_

She shook her head.

"_Just hold me now…and let it be. Shelter me…comfort me."_

"_You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how…I won't desert you now!"_

"_The rain can't hurt me now...this rain…will wash away what's passed. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close…I'll sleep in your embrace at last! The rain that brings you here…is heaven blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest…a breath away from where you are…I've come home from so far-"_

She cut off as she let out a cry of pain and I gently hushed her, despite the fact that I felt as though I were dying right along with her.

"_So don't you fret, monsieur Enjolras.." _

"_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine.."_

"_I don't feel any pain …" _

"…_you won't feel any pain"_

"_A little fall of rain " _

"_Can hardly hurt me now" _

" _Can hardly hurt you now"_

"_I'm here."_

"_That's all I need to know…and you will keep me safe…"_

"_I will stay with you…til you are sleeping..."_

"_And you will keep me close…and rain…"_

"_And rain..."_

"_Will make the flowers…"_

She reached up and gently pressed her lips to mine one last time. Then her head fell limp against my shoulder.

"_..grow."_

I looked down at her my eyes wet with the tears that continued to roll down my cheeks. I shook my head, unwilling to believe it as vicious sobs overtook me. I lay her on the ground and collapsed on her chest, heaving inhuman cries of pain.

"No! No, Eponine! You can't leave me! Please…'Ponine…I love you...Eponine…EPONINE!"

I cried out her name in anguish, praying with all of my heart and soul that is wasn't true._ She's gone….she's gone…._

I broke down once again, kissing her cold lips and over again, tasting the salt in my mouth as my tears splashed upon her cheeks. I buried my face in her long dark hair and breathed in her scent, still heaving shaky sobs. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Marius looking down at me with a heart-wrenching expression, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. The others were all there as well, having witnessed the scene, and with a firm determination, I realized they needed me. They needed a leader. I turned my heartbreak into new strength, and slowly stood to face my men. _Eponine, I will not let you die in vain._

"_She is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade."_

"_Her name was Eponine." _Marius told them. _"Her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid."_

Combferre spoke.

"_We fight here in her name."_

"_She will not die in vain." _Prouvaire joined in.

"_She will not be betrayed." _Lesgles agreed.

I knelt down, my breath shaking, and carefully lifted Eponine limply in my arms, carrying her into the café and away from the prying eyes of the students. I lay her down on the table and leaned down to kiss her one last time, shedding a final tear for her.

"Goodbye, Eponine."

**Not done yet!**


	5. Drink With Me

As Enjolras walked back out to face his men, Prouvaire ran up to him.

"Enjolras! There's a man here in an army uniform! He says he's a volunteer."

Looking over his shoulder, I saw the old man standing surrounded by guns.

"Leave him alone!" I called, running over to the group. "Monsieur, you see that man over there?"

I motioned to Javert, who was with Lesgles and Joly outside the café door.

"He claimed he was a spy as well. The same thing will happen to you should you betray us." I warned him.

"They're getting ready to attack!" Feuilly shouted.

The men scrambled into their positions as I handed a gun to the old man.

"Take this and use it well! But if you shoot us in the back you won't live to tell the tale."

I ran up to take my place beside Grantaire, gun at the ready. _This is it…._

"_Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade!"_

"_Troops behind them! Fifty men or more!"_

"_FIRE!"_

My heart beat wildly in my chest as the first shots of the revolution were fired! Smoke from our guns and the smell of gunpowder filled my senses! The air was alive with the sounds of rebellion!

"_Snipers!"_

Looking up, I saw a gun aimed directly at me and jumped in shock as a gunshot rang out, killing the sniper. Turning, I saw it was the old man who was my savior, and nodded gratefully towards him.

"They're retreating!"

"_See how they run away!" Lesgles shouted._

"_By God, we've won the day!" Grantaire cheered._

"_They can attack again, they will be back again!" I warned them._

I turned to the old man.

"Thank you, Monsieur. When our battle is won, I will repay you." I told him. He stopped me as I turned away.

"Please, Monsieur. There is something you can do for me."

"If it is in my power."

"Give me the spy, Javert. Let me take care of him."

"_The law is inside out, the world is upside down!" Javert hissed._

"_Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you! The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourself in readiness! Come my friends, the night is falling fast!"_

I watched the old man lead the spy into the café and my stomach clenched in uneasiness as I thought of them in the same room as Eponine. My heart ached in pain and I struggled to keep myself under control. _There will be time to mourn…_

A gunshot rang out into the night and the old man emerged a second later, nodding towards me and handing me the gun. I took it slowly, turning to my men.

"_Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They won't attack until it's light. Everybody keep your faith. For as certain as the eagle flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise."_

I realized with a feeling of anxiety I was trying to convince myself of this just as much as I was trying to convince them. I saw Marius clutching his gun tightly to his chest and walked over to him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Marius, rest." I told him.

I settled myself down against a crate for the night and found sleep overtaking me as I listened to the students comfort one another.

_FEUILLY  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew_

PROUVAIRE  
Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.

JOLY  
Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.

ALL  
Here's to them and here's to you!

GRANTAIRE  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?

ALL  
Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be

WOMEN  
At the shrine of friendship, never say die

MEN  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry

ALL  
Here's to you and here's to me

MARIUS  
Do I care if I should die  
Now she goes across the sea?  
Life without Cosette  
Means nothing at all.  
Would you weep, Cosette,  
Should Marius fall?  
Will you weep, Cosette,  
For me?

XXXX

When I opened my eyes, there was nothing around me but mist. I panicked for a moment. _Where am I? How did I get here? What happened to the barricade_? However, as I took in my surroundings I came to the conclusion that I was dreaming.

At that moment, a bright light shone through the mist and I watched with fascination as it came towards me, forming into a shape.

I gasped, my mind unwilling to comprehend the person that appeared in front of me. Her dark eyes were shining in hope and a bright smile graced her lips as she reached me, placing a soft hand lovingly upon my cheek.

"Enjolras." She whispered.

"Eponine." I choked out, feeling a tear run down my face.

In the next second I had my arms wrapped tightly around her, burying my face in her soft, dark hair and sobbing into her neck.

"Oh Eponine! I'm so sorry! Please, please_ forgive me _'Ponine! It was all my fault! If only I'd stopped you from leaving the barricade. You would still be-you wouldn't have—Oh God 'Ponine!"

"Hush 'Jolras." She whispered soothingly in my ear, her hands running through my hair. I pulled back with tears in my eyes and pressed my lips against hers desperately, trying to convince myself that she was really here with me!

"I love you 'Ponine! I love you so much!" I whispered against her lips. I moved my mouth to kiss her cheeks and her forehead, pressing my lips to every inch of her that I could.

"Enjolras!" She laughed, and I sighed in pleasure, hearing the sound I thought I would never hear again.

"Enjolras." She said again. "Listen, my love, we don't have much time."

"Oh Eponine, how can I go on without you? I need you with me." I whispered, my voice thick with emotion.

"I know, Enjolras. But your men need you more. They need a leader. You have to go on without me 'Jolras. France needs you." She brushed the tears from my eyes and I caught her hand in mine, holding it against my cheek.

"I can't do it 'Ponine." I said brokenly. "I can't live without you."

A choked sob escaped her lips and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I know 'Jolras." She cried. "But you've got to."

She pressed her lips firmly against mine as darkness surrounded us, whispering one last thing in my ear.

"I love you, Enjolras."

XXXX

**One more chapter to go!**


	6. Finale

I awoke gasping, feeling tear streaks on my face. My heart was pounding and I fell back against the crate in misery as the heartache of Eponine's death hit me full on once again.

"Enjolras, are you alright old boy?" Grantaire asked me, looking somewhat concerned for once in his life.

"You were calling for her in your sleep." Marius told me.

I nodded, fully understanding what he was referring to. I pushed myself onto my feet and went to meet Courfeyrac as he came down from the barricade. He looked at me with a grim expression on his face. That one look was all it took for me to realize that this dawn would be our last. The barricade would fall.

I turned to my waking troops with a growing sense of defeat. I had led them here to die.

"_The people have not stirred._ _We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. The people have not heard. Yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives. Let all the women and fathers of children go from here."_

I watched with solemnity as half of those before me slowly left the barricade, looking at those remaining with guilt and fear in their eyes.

"Enjolras! They're preparing an attack!" Lesgles shouted frantically.

"Men! Take your positions! Protect the barricade!" I ordered, leaping up next to Grantaire.

"Hold! Ready….FIRE!"

Gun shots sounded off once again and the air was filled with the stench of blood and gun powder. I heard a cry next to me and turned to see Joly rapidly attempting to save a man who had been shot in the arm. _No!_ I thought. _We're losing!_

I jumped down from my place on the wreckage and found Feuilly passing up freshly loaded guns to the other men.

"_How do we stand? Feuilly, make your report!"_

"_We've guns enough but ammunition's short!"_

_Marius ran up to us._

"_I will go into the street! There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had, lots of bullets to be found!"_

"_I can't let you go; it's too much of a risk!"_

"_And the same is true for any man here!"_

_The old man joined us now._

"_Let me go! He's no more than a boy! I am old, I have nothing to fear!"_

"_You need somebody quicker and I volunteer!"_

I turned in horror to see Gavroche scrambling up the barricade.

"NO!" I shouted, racing towards the boy.

"_Come back Gavroche! Don't you dare!" Lesgles cried._

"_Someone pull him down at once!" Joly ordered._

"_Look at me, I'm almost there!"_

With that Gavroche slipped over the top of the barricade and dropped to the streets below.

"GAVROCHE!" Grantaire screamed.

"No, Grantaire!"

I grabbed onto him tightly, preventing him from throwing himself over. All we could do was watch in terror as Gavroche went merrily about his work. _Oh God, Gavroche…_

"'_Cause little people know when little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite! AGH!"_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Grantaire screeched as the boy was hit in the shoulder._

"_So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup! We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!"_

_I cried out in angst as he was hit again, this time in the stomach. Still, I watched in disbelief as the boy turned defiantly to face the national guard._

"_So…you better run for cover…when the pup…grows…"_

_A gun shot rang out and a scream pierced the air as Gavroche fell to the ground, his bright eyes glazed over. He was dead._

"NOOO!" Grantaire cried out in agony, collapsing into sobs.

Combferre placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as I dropped down on one knee, my head in my hands as I shook in despair. _Gavroche….Eponine…..forgive me…._

As a voice rang out from the national guard I stood to my feet, anger building up inside me.

"_You at the barricade, listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance! No chance at all! Why throw your lives away!"_

I turned to my men, a fire taking hold of me.

"_Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can!"_

"_Make 'em pay through the nose!"_

"_Make them pay for every man!"_

"_Let others rise to take our place, until the earth is FREE!" I shouted a final battle cry, racing to the top of the barricade. _

As I waved the flag in defiance, I saw only the people I was fighting for, and heard only the beating of the drums. I didn't see the bullets racing towards me, nor did I hear the others screaming my name. I didn't feel the first bullet pierce my skin.

_For Gavroche…_

Another.

…_.for Eponine…._

The last bullet, I finally saw, coming towards me through the smoke of our guns and the red flag that was waving before me. I felt the searing pain as the bullet pierced my chest and as I fell back I whispered my very last words.

"…_Vive la France."_

XXXX

_When I opened my eyes, I was standing at the barricade, which was bathed in a white light. All around me stood Les Amis de l'ABC. Joly, Combferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire…Gavroche, smiling with his signature grin. From out of the group, my angel stepped forward, holding out her hand to me._

"_Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting."_

_I placed my hand I hers and she smiled with tears in her eyes. _

"_And remember, the truth that once was spoken. To love another person, is to see the face of God…."_

_XXX_

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light  
For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise_

They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord  
They will walk behind the ploughshare  
They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!

_Ahhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh_

_Tomorrow comes!_


End file.
